We Are Young
by KlainesSecretChild
Summary: Five year old Kurt Hummel enjoys life with his family, but everything is changed when he meets lonely child Blaine Anderson at school. The friendship between them is stronger than anything their parents have ever seen. When forces threaten to separate the pair, will their fight be enough to save their friendship?
1. The Morning Rain

We Are Young

Chapter 1- The Morning Rain

* * *

The windscreen wipers swish at a rapid pace as Kurt stares brightly out of the window. He loves the rain. The smell, the sound, the atmosphere of being out in it. Everything about winter, Kurt's all for it. His father, Burt, mostly discourages him from being out voluntarily in the rain, be it drizzle or hail, because Kurt might get sick and he doesn't' want that. Kurt just wants to be in the rain. Kurt doesn't understand the effects of the cold on your body. That's because Kurt is five and only thinks about playing with his dolls with his mother. Elizabeth Hummel loves her son more than anything. They're a happy family.

"Daddy, what is school like?" Kurt asks rather spontaneously. They're driving towards Kurt's first day of kindergarten and he's been rather excited. Bouncing in his car seat, Kurt tries to adjust himself to a more comfortable position.

"You see, Kurt, you're going into kindergarten, and kindergarten is where you'll meet lots of new friends that you can play with. You'll love it." Burt explains quite shoddily. Burt had been mulling over what to say to Kurt. Kurt's a very avid learner, and when he realised that he would get to learn new things, his excitement levels shot up once again.

"Will I get to read all day?"

"You'll be able to read sometimes, but you'll do other things like writing and numbers! Doesn't that sound fun?" Burt tried to get Kurt into other things besides reading, but when he wasn't dressing his dolls; his eyes were glued to the print of books. He could read independently now, through the coaching of Burt and Elizabeth. He could make sense of the words in his head, and he was beginning to verbally read to his parents, instead of them reading to him.

"Yes! Especially the reading!"

Their car pulled up into the school parking lot, and Kurt began to look worried.

"What's up, kiddo?" Burt asked his son. That look made Burt anxious.

"What if nobody likes me?" Kurt pouted. Burt hated that look. It was the look he implemented when he was told that he couldn't read any longer, that it was too late.

"Kurt, everybody will love you! You're the best! You just be yourself and you'll have lots of friends!" Burt replied, having prepared the short mantra the previous night. Elizabeth worked as a nurse, and she'd been giving morning shifts, so Burt had had to swap his shifts with Joe at the shop so he could take Kurt to school each morning. In truth, Burt was getting a little emotional at the thought of Kurt going to school. Before he knew it, he'd be graduating high school and moving onto bigger and better things that Lima, Ohio.

"Okay, Daddy! I want to go inside now!" Kurt said, gaining that adorable smile back once he had his father's vote of confidence. Burt exited the car and collected Kurt from the seat and just held him, taking a moment to appreciate the moment.

"I love you so much, Kurt. Don't forget that." Burt said, holding back the tears he feels are about to pour down his face.

"I love you too, Daddy!" Kurt says brightly and kisses his father on the cheek. Burt smiles proudly and places Kurt on the floor.

"Look, Daddy! That boy is standing on his own over there, under the shelter!" Kurt tugs on Burt's sleeve and directs his focus to the boy that is indeed stood alone.

"Why don't you go and say hello? I'm sure he could use a friend." Burt suggests, not actually realising that, at that moment, he has just made somebody's day a whole lot better.

"Okay! Goodbye, Daddy!" Kurt skips off towards the boy, and Burt looks around, the rain splattering against his baseball cap.

"Goodbye, Kurt." He whispers quietly. Even though he knows he'll see Kurt later that day, a part of him feels that he's lost his son's innocence to the wide world of education.

But he's wrong. He's lost him to the equally welcoming embrace of the boy under the shelter. The lonely boy who desperately craves companionship has gained a friend when he needs it most.

* * *

**Author's Note: This is just a little introduction to a new child Klaine fic I'm starting. I have several ideas for this and chapters will be shorter, so MORE UPDATES. I know I'm shit at updating, but college is so stressful I could cry. But anyway, hope you enjoyed! Review! **


	2. FInding Friends

We Are Young

Chapter 2- Finding Friends

* * *

Kurt smiles as the rain pours down onto his face, the drops trickling down his chin and onto his jacket. He adjusts his scarf and heads towards the lonely boy under the shelter. The boy is evidently cold. His arms are wrapped tightly around himself, and his teeth are chattering quite audibly. He elicits regular shudders and Kurt picks up his pace. His smile fades when he gets closer to the boy. His hair is soaked and clothes are completely saturated. He is holding still clutching a small bag in his pale white hands. His knuckles have lost all colour that they possessed.

The boy hears Kurt approach and turns his head slightly. Kurt skips across the yard and joins the boy under the shelter from the downpour.

"Hello!" Kurt says brightly. The boy's eyes widen. He just nods his greeting.

"Why are you waiting outside?" Kurt presses, confused as to why the boy was alone in the cold. Kurt thinks he's just going to nod his head again but, to his surprise, he speaks.

"M-My daddy left and I was w-waiting for s-someone." The boy says through the chattering of his teeth.

"I'm here now! My name is Kurt Hummel!"

"B-Blaine Anderson." Blaine replies.

"That's a pretty name. Do you want to go inside now?" Kurt asks, and Blaine nods yet again in affirmation. Kurt grasps Blaine's hand instinctively like he would do with his mother and leads him towards the entrance. Blaine looks at their hands and grins, following Kurt inside.

There are only three other children inside the room. One is a pretty Latina girl; she's scribbling some lines into a piece of yellow paper. Her blue crayon is working at a rapid pace. Another is a blond boy. He's sat with a book in his hands. He's reading quite slowly, focusing on the words. Secretly, he's read the book plenty of times with assistance, but he wants to read it on his own, and it's proving to be more difficult than he first thought. The final is a brunette girl, who is twirling about the room, with no sense of direction or spatial awareness. Kurt drops Blaine's hand as the teacher approaches. Blaine looks at his hand and then at the teacher.

"Good morning, boys! You're a little early, but not to worry! Just go and enjoy yourself until the rest of the class gets here!" The teacher, Mrs Smith, directs the boys to all of the different areas. The arts and crafts table, the bookcase and the quiet area. Kurt frowns and looks at Blaine as Mrs Smith leaves to sort out her lesson plan.

"Where do you want to go, Blaine?" Kurt whispers, and Blaine nods to the Latina girl. She's finished drawing, and is holding up her paper to inspect her masterpiece. She is smiling contentedly. Kurt nods in agreement and the two walk over to her, rather nervously. Kurt is a bubbly child but, even so, making friends is still quite a daunting task. They take seats either side of her and she smiles shortly at them.

"Hello! I'm Kurt! This is Blaine!" Kurt introduces.

"I'm Santana." She says quietly. For a second, Kurt notices the startled expression on her face, but then it's gone, and a smile reappears.

"What are you drawing?" Blaine pipes up quickly.

"It's my family." Santana whispers. "There's me, my mommy and my daddy."

"Do you not have any brothers or sisters?"

"No, it's just me."

"Me too." Kurt smiles. "Do you, Blaine?"

"I have a brother. His name is Cooper. He's bigger than me." Blaine explains. Kurt sees the blond look up quickly at the mention of 'Cooper'. Kurt smiles at him.

"My dog is called Cooper!" The blond boy says, standing and approaching them. The brunette girl hasn't noticed them. She's in a world of her own, doing basic ballet positions in the small mirror that's on the other side of the room.

"My name is Sam!" They all introduce themselves. "That's Rachel over there. She won't talk to me."

"I really want a dog." Kurt jumps in, not noticing the subject change.

"Me too." Santana smiles at him. The idle chitchat is enough for them to get to know each other. A few more children enter the room, but they're too immersed in their conversation to notice. They've found friends when they didn't think they would. Maybe their year in kindergarten wouldn't be as scary as they thought.

* * *

**Author's Note: These chapters are obviously shorter, but they'll probably more frequent. I think this story has potential to be really cute, and I'm going to make it that way. Review! :D **


End file.
